Please, Tell Me This Is Real
by M-Chan16
Summary: Sequel to "If things were real" Jessi returns to Japan with a few more things then she expected. But with an old partner, big secrets, and crazy friends; Will Jessi surive it all? (Purly humor with a bit of romance an alot of irony)
1. Pro

M-Chan: let's try to sum this up quickly. This fic is purely for humor, and there's a little romance. This prologue is meant to be short, but to make up for it, have a huge surprise in it. Next chapter will be normal length. I pray all of you know your YYH history, your going to need it.

P.S- I threw in an extra character, I don't have a clue what his personality is like so please cut me some slack. I'm just going off of what I've heard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Please, Tell Me This is Real

Prologue

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

One more day, one more day, one more day. I only have one day until my flight leaves for Japan. Now, with neon purple hair and the strangest dark blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

It's so much easier now. High school is over, my visions are under control, and, and-

I'll stop stalling. Something really weird happened the other day when my plane ticket came in the mail. It came with some sort of pendant. Although with all the things I've seen this actually wasn't that odd.

Funny thing (on a different subject), when Kurama called and asked if I had gotten my ticket, I asked him about Yoshihiro Togashi, he says he never heard of him. Go figure. I just can't help wonder how their demon hunting lives became recorded.

My friends have all said there good byes, that was hard. Now comes the second hardest part, waiting.

Now like I said before, I've seen wired things before, so I thought nothing was wrong when I went to answer the door that day.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man as he stood nervous at my front door.

"Jana?" My eyes widened. He had a demonic ki.

"You should come inside" I said not really sure whether or not to trust his mysterious person. But for now, well, what was I supposed to do? "First things first, DON"T call me Jana, my name is Jessi. Second of all who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"It's a very long story, but in short Koenma sent me to go to Japan with you."

Not only is that toddler really confusing, he is also going to DIE when I get my hands on him. The man/demon was easily taller than me; he had black hair and eyes that easily matched my newest contacts.

"I don't need protection if that's what you're saying."

"No he said I need to get used to the mortal realm and that going to Japan with you would help. I have a ticket thing"

"That makes no sense, I, uh… What's your name?"

"I go by many," he said with a sly grin, eying me.

"You keep it up with those thoughts and I'll make sure my mate decapitates you" I threatened getting perverted ideas right out of his head. "Now tell me your name or I can send you right back to spirit world"

"Call me Akio,"

"I'm surprised you're still cocky, so what was the deal. I can tell you were dead once before"

"And how is that?"

"You have the energy level of a newborn, and you don't exactly look like an infant"

"I agreed to be restrained to one city for 10 years and I have to act like a human"

"Sucks to be you, sit" I said motioning toward the chair across the room. "Who did you die?"

"A pendent was stolen from me and I wanted it back, I got caught and basically bled to death" That story is way too familiar. To anyone who doesn't know, my best friend Jenny is obsessed with Kurama… and his past.

"Hold up, and concentrate on that memory," I said standing up. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. The room became cold and I became numb. The memory was very weak but I distinctly heard one line.

_Forget about me, save yourself Kurama_

I snapped out of my vision.

"Oh my god, it's you" I said backing away form him. He never talks about you but dear god; he still pissed about what happened."

"Now who's the scary one?"

"Your name is Kuronue you died running from a mansion, you told your infamous partner, Youko Kurama to go on, and then you bled to death in that god be damned trap."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"You didn't think I had my share of gifts?" I stood up. "The plane leaves tomorrow. Be here early, if your late your out of luck"

* * *

This has to be number one on my weird things list. Even tops me and Hiei.

It was kind of amusing seeing him on the plane though. It just felt really different, sitting next to a guy whose best friend happens to be part of mine. He settled down after the plane took off.

"So tell me about your mate" he said.

"What do you want to know about him?" I asked defensively.

"Do I know him?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Tell me his name."

"Hiei Jaganashi" he laughed

"Your fucking kidding me" I shook my head.

"I herd rumors about him in spirit world, not a liked person down there"

"Go figure" I said rolling my eyes

"So what's this whole 'Jessi' thing?" he asked.

"It's my name. Jana lives in me, just like Shuichi"

"Who?"

"A very good friend of mine. I think you'll get along with him. He's kind of like you" I said with a grin.

"That's interesting" I sighed and stretched out.

"Get comfortable it's going to be a long trip"

"How long exactly?"

"A number of hours" this guy is a moron, although he hasn't been in this world for how many years? I remembered the pendent in my carry-on. I reached up and pulled it out.

"This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" I asked. He could only gaze at it. "I'll take that as a yes." I handed it to him. "You should learn now, I'm unpredictable, I know more than I let onto, and you should watch out when you think about pissing me off.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

M-Chan: there ya go, all done. Wanna preview for the chappie?

Yusuke doesn't recognize Jessi and takes her and Kuronue as "threatening" demons, but Jessi doesn't have the heart to correct him. So she battles him until someone intervenes. That some happens to be a fox demon we all know and love.


	2. Finally Home

M-Chan: Hello all. I'm back with a hopefully interesting chapter. A few things I'm going to fill you in on.

Nerwen: First, you should know Kuronue can be extremely cocky and loves torture even when he doesn't know who exactly he's torturing.

M-Chan: Secondly (and this was asked in a review) Hiei will **_not_** exactly like the idea that Jessi is pouring chemicals into her hair (yes the dye)

Nerwen: And lastly M-Chan owns nothing!

M-Chan: excuse me?

Nerwen: Oh, yea! The **_only_** things that she owns are Jessi, Amanda, Jenny and the plot.

M-Chan: Thank you _thinks for a minute _HEY! I own a lot of things!

Nerwen: Like what?

M-Chan: My perverted brain for one.

Nerwen:……

M-Chan16: Now on with the show!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Please Tell Me This Is Real**

_Chapter One-_ _Finally Home_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Japan. Dear god its good to be home.

Well the plane landed a few minutes ago. My luggage is being taken to a pre-booked hotel room, and I have already transferred my money, so if I battle off jet lag, the day will be mine.

Now it might just be a bit more fun if I didn't have a demon following me around. Very easy. But ignoring that fact. Who should I annoy first? Well Hiei is obviously the first that comes to mind, and I would give anything to see him again, but I have no way to find him until I tap into my demon powers and I want to wait until I'm out of the city so I don't cause a scene in case I can't control my powers.

Keiko. I would see Kurama first but I have no clue where he lives, and there might be school. (I have yet to check the time) I know! I'll visit Keiko and if she's not home, well then I'm going to wander around somewhere.

Lets see right turn then left, anther left a few more rights….

"Where the hell are we going?" my follower asked.

"To see someone I know" I said.

"Will these people help us find our way around?"

"Well she can tell me where my best friend lives and he can help us find anything," I replied.

There it is. I remember it; it was the last place I visited before I left.

I stood right in front of the house. I tapped on the door a few times. Then it hit me. How am I going to ask for Keiko if her parents answer the door? I don't know Japanese; well I don't know any Japanese that will help me in a situation like this. Damn. What the hell am I –

"Konnichiwa?"

"Oh, thank god it's you Keiko," I said. She looked at me weird and answered in English.

"Do I know you?" what she doesn't remember me, how- oh yeah, hair, eyes. Totally different.

"I hope so, I worked with your wanna-be boyfriend a few years ago." There it is again that weird look.

"Its Jessi," I said with a sigh, knowing the full on girl act was coming. And I was right. So fast-forwarding the whole 'oh, my god' scene, which, yes, includes the hugging and jumping.

"So good to have you back" she said still leaning against the door. "I would let you in, but my parents have been sick all week, I've had to stay home all week to help them"

"Oh, sorry about that, I'll let you get back to helping, but do you know where I can find our dear little red-headed friend?"

"Just a minute," she said leaving the door-way, she came back a minute later "These are the directions to my school, it'll be getting out in about twenty minutes, find Yusuke, he can take you to his school. I couldn't tell where it is for the life of me"

"Thanks Keiko, I'll see you later then?" I asked hoping I would.

"Yeah maybe, I'll stop by," With that she gave me her famous smile and shut the door. Wait stop by where? I didn't tell her where I was staying….

I shrugged it off and began to follow her directions. Before I knew I was once again in front of my new destination. Surprisingly, my shadow didn't say a thing. What is that demon planning?

I stood outside the gates until I heard the final bell sound. I watched the students filter out and on to the streets. I figured the Yusuke and Kuwabara would be near the end of the long line of students, and I was right.

"Where's your girl been at?" I heard Kuwabara asked as the started to walk by me.

"Dunno," Yusuke said, trying not to look worried. I glanced up, I saw Kuronue grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, now Yusuke you shouldn't worry so much, shows your weak side" I said still leaning against the fence.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yusuke, I'm hurt. To not remember me?" I chuckled and gave a sly grin nearly identical to Kuronue's. "You should check up on that girl of yours, you never know when she might need you" am I twisting my words? Not really, but knowing Yusuke, he'll take everything the negative way.

"You know" shit that would be Kuronue "I just saw your girl, she's very pretty," damn, now Yusuke's really pissed.

"Yusuke words effect you so much?" I asked. Oh yeah, he's pissed. How I really know? I just had to doge one of the Yusuke famous punches. Followed by a kick.

"Dude! It's called common curtsy, you don't kick a girl!" I yelled. Lets be blunt, I'm stronger than the average girl, but we all know there is no way in hell I could even dream about beating Yusuke. I wish I could, but I'm a leader not a dreamer.

I dodged another attack. I knew it wouldn't be long before he used one of his infamous spirit attacks.

"Damn," I said panting and landing on my feet. "I knew I'd regret taking a break from training."

"Yeah bad idea right there" Yusuke jumped again. Yea, my turn at attack first.

A blue orb appeared at my hand. "Chill out" I murmured. The orb left my hand and slammed into Yusuke's chest. Now I am enjoying this, I just wonder whom going to talk sense into Yusuke when the time comes to it.

"Where did you learn that?"

"You look cold Yusuke, I'll tell you ice isn't my specialty, oh no that title belongs to the fire attacks I know"

I glanced at Kuronue and wasn't surprised he was laughing.

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke how long is this going to go on?" I said. Why am I trying to by time? I know I can't win. Yusuke knows I can't win. Lets end this before it gets too out of hand "Okay Yusuke look-,"

I didn't have time to tell him what was going on. He took another attack at me. Unfortunately this time I didn't have time to dodge. I got hit in the stomach, hard. Followed by a blow in the cheek.

I stood up slowly. This has gotten way to out of hand. And I don't think I can stop it.

I spit the blood out of my mouth. Now I may not be able to stop this as calmly as I wanted to but I have my ways. I could flare up my demonic energy and hope Hiei or Kurama feel it, recognize it. Or I could conserve my energy with the word games I know. Yea lets try that last one.

"Yusuke I don't understand why we're still doing this," I said quickly "Have I given any reason for you to attack me?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you have Keiko," He yelled.

"Nope. What my idiotic partner was referring to is that yea, we have just seen Keiko that doesn't mean we have her" okay is it working? Too early to tell.

"Bull she's been gone all week!" he lunged at me again. Flaring up my ki, I dodged he barely missed me. Damn it. Why is he such stubborn, thickheaded, idiotic, moronic-

"Jessi?" I froze. I turned around slowly.

"Well at least someone knows who I am" Okay lets get one thing clear. 99.9 of the time I don't like acting all girly. I am seeing one of my best friends that I haven't seen for over two years. I think I can act just a bit girly now, ne? So yea seeing Kurama caused me to get a bit hyper and hug the guy. Give me a break.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke asked.

"Its Jessi," he said a bit stupidly. Yusuke looked confused.

"And I would have told you if you would have listened to me," I said. Without any apologizes Yusuke stormed away in the direction of Keiko's house. Kuwabara following after. "Don't I feel loved" I said sarcastically. "Its good to see you again"

"Who's the guy?" Kurama asked. " I thought you and Hiei were, you know."

"I don't know whether to fell hurt or angry" I said holding up my left hand revealing he ring from so many years ago "You think I would do something like that? Besides Koenma pinned him one me. I'm planning on murdering the twerp."

"You might want to rethink that," Kurama said smiling.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I am currently sitting in Koenma's office not only bored as hell, but on the verge to reveling Kuronue's identity. Not knowing Kurama was really Kurama, Kuronue introduced as Akio. Kurama not knowing Kuronue was Kuronue introduced himself with his human name. I hate that name so much I can't even utter it.

Kurama says that Koenma has something for me. Like I could give a shit, I hate the kid. After what he put me thru? What do you expect?

"Ah good you're all here," Koenma said striding slowly into his office. I glared at him.

"Why, in seven hells did you send this guy to me?" I said gesturing over to 'Akio'.

"Show him around, see the sites what ever helps." Koenma said, knowing full well he was pushing his luck very far. "On another note, I need you to protect something. Now before you blow your head off, you need to know that your protecting the jewel that you yourself recovered. You also should get to know the place where it's hidden."

"And what makes you so sure I want to help you?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued.

"If you could look at this deed-."

"I deed for what?" I asked standing up.

"The place where the jewel is hidden." I grabbed the paper away from him.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god,"

"What is it Jessi?" Kurama asked.

"I had Keiko help me decorate it to your taste," Koenma said.

"Jessi what is he talking about?" Kurama asked again.

"I own this house," I mumbled. He stared over my shoulder, sure enough under the owner column, my name was printed in ink.

"Yea well know that that's over I have work to do" And with that he ushered us out of his office.

"Well then I guess we're off to your house," Kurama said calmly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: well that should do it and with school out I might be able to update faster.

Nerwen: Might?

M-Chan: I do have jobs… never mind. Preview anyone?

Nerwen: Oh yes

M-Chan: All right hat can I say that wont give away the chapter too much? Okay here we go.

_Preview:_ Keiko wants to through a house warming party, and a big one _(the actual party won't be in the chapter but the planning will. Oh, no the party gets a special chapter)_ but after long thinking, Jessi thinks its best that Kurama and Kuronue know about each other. She also thinks its best that she tells them and that they don't find out on their own.

M-Chan: well that's all for now. Ciao!


	3. Shopping and Partners

M-Chan: GOMEN NESAI! I know it's been awhile forgive me! I had writers block

Nerwen: that's always your excuse.

M-Chan: not the point, anyway you find out a bit more about Hiei and Jessi's relationship in this chapter. And the long waited uniting of the former partners.

Nerwen: Finally!

M-Chan: yes well here we go, again forgive me…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Please Tell Me This is Real

**_Shopping and Partners_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

You ever have one of those love/hate relationships? Everyone does, a lot of the time its when it comes to siblings but in this case, its things people do. Now I know that sounds abstract but think about it. I love the fact that Koenma gave me a house, and I actually love the fact that Keiko wants to through me a house warming party, what I hate is that Keiko has this obscene idea that we _both_ need new outfits for said party. So needless to say, she drove us to the mall.

Now shopping isn't my favorite thing to do, but I have a certain tolerance for it. One thing I can't stand is trying on every single outfit that Keiko finds, and if that's not bad enough most of them are PINK. There's only one color I hate more than pink and let's be glad white dresses aren't popular right now.

"What about this one?" Keiko asked. Holding a lacey olive green dress.

"Keiko, hun, I know the party is a formal things but that looks like I'm going to be someone's brides maid." I replied with a sympathetic smile. She shrugged at put it back. I flipped through more outfits on the rack closest to me, and hoped that the next thing Keiko picked out would be for her.

I sighed and allowed my eyes to gaze over the room.

I did something stupid. I left 'Akio' and Kurama by themselves. In my house. Alone. Yes stupid is as stupid does. I figure if either one doesn't find out who the other is by the time if the party I shall force them down and knock some sense into them both.

Good plan, ne?

"Oh my lord," my eyes hazily went to Keiko's face as the words left her mouth. I followed her gaze and locked my eyes on the same object she had. "Jessi, it's perfect for you" I think she's right.

The dress itself was a fancy black color. It was a simple tube dress on top with a decent neckline, and instead of a straight seamed bottom it was jagged like with a flower at each tip.

"Hell yes and guess what?"

"What?" Keiko asked taking the dress off the rack.

"It looks like it's in my size" I gave her my famous wicked smile. "Your turn?" I suggested.

"Oh don't be silly I already have a dress" I gave her a blank stare "What? How else was I gonna get you here?"

"Fairly played," I said with a chuckle. We paid for the dress and left the store. Right in the middle of the isle way was a small jewelry cart. We looked through it in passing.

"Oh, look at that," Keiko said pointing out to a connecting necklace. One half was a lily, the other flames. I picked it up and read the back. I snorted.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"The burning keeps our love alive," I recited from the back of the two necklaces. Only combined could the message be read fully.

"And that's funny?" She asked innocently.

"Well first of all its lame and cheesy but over all it's contradicting. The fact that the lily is the flower of death, and here with the flames it's supposed to represent eternal love."

"Bet it wouldn't sound too cheesy if you were the one getting it," she said simply, pulling away from the cart. The sad thing is, I think she's right.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I could say it's good to be home but I'm not exactly used to referring to this house as my home. I walked in with my one measly shopping bag, and found and Kurama making small talk in my kitchen.

I wonder home much progress they've made. My my do I feel a devious plan coming along?

"What's up guys?" I asked nonchalantly as I went my bags down and took a seat next to Kurama.

"Jessi," Kurama started in his not so friendly voice, "Why didn't you tell me Akio was a demon?" uh yea not what I was expecting.

"Thought a big boy like you could figure it out" I replied a bit too fast and dipped with a bit of sarcasm. He gave me a gentle glare (is there such a thing?) and turned back to Kuronue. "So other than that anything new I need to know about?"

"Hiei won't be thrilled about Akio staying here" Kurama replied quietly. I tried not to, but I flinched slightly at his name.

"I figured as much," I turned to 'Akio' "Could you give us a minute?" I asked. He stood and left the room politely. Now that surprised me. The fact that Kuronue even listened is what surprised me.

"Kurama I-," I sighed and tried to find the right words. "I don't know where I stand with Hiei."

"I don't understand" Kurama replied, "Your still wearing the ring aren't you?" I held up my hand reveling the ring I had received that fateful day.

"Ring or not, I'm the one confused" I said, Kurama nodded I took the notion and continued. "I can't exactly say that my relationship with the man is anywhere near normal, what happened before; how do I know it was even real? I mean it happened so fast and it's not like we've really shared any romantic moments or anything. The time anyway got me thinking and questioning my own reasoning"

"Are you saying you don't want to be with Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I'm saying it might have been a mistake to start what and when we did. Half the time I think Jana is the only-."

"Don't," Kurama said interrupting me, "Don't bring Jana into this at all."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Sometimes I found myself thinking he wouldn't even want to be with me if he got to know me better! " I felt my anger raising. What that noticeable?

"Look," He said calming down, "What you and he did may have been spur of the moment, reckless, and over all possibly stupid. But he must have saw something in you Jessi. Something he had never seen before and that must have helped in his feelings for you. And if he didn't want to be with you I think he would have had some way in telling you, I mean the mark is still there isn't it?" I nodded, and he grinned "No worries then"

I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"He's lucky to have you…. I'm lucky to have you"

Ah yes this is where guilt seeps in. This would be the time to tell him about Kuronue. Well maybe in a little bit. Is it that obvious…I'm a bit freaked about what might happen. At first thought you would think they would be happy to be reunited but on second thought I don't need anything triggering Youko in my house.

….

Fine I'm going, I'm going.

"Wait here I'll be right back,"

I ran up to (what I had dubbed to be) my room. It faced the backyard. It was also very close to the very large very old tree growing next to the house.

…….

My thoughts exactly.

I glanced at the array of papers sitting on the near my desk. It looked a bit messier than I left it, but this is me we're talking about. I'm a slob. I gently placed my dress on the bed and slowly walked back down the room I had sent Kuronue to.

Just breathe Jessi. You know Kurama won't kill you. On the other hand, he wasn't to happy when I didn't tell him 'Akio' was a demon. Fuck this fucked up life. Alright I'm going to try and play cool and casual, maybe if I give them nice big hints they'll figure it out on there own and they wont hate me so much.

…. Then again…

I'll start with Kuronue. Lets see, I'll just strike up a very loud conversation with Kuronue about Kurama. Yes that's a way to start.

"So Kuronue, what was your past life like?" I asked loudly. He gave me a _what are you talking about _stare and answered me.

"I was a thief,"

My turn to give him a blank stare.

"No shit Sherlock, and I know who your partner was, I just want to know more about what you stole" I saw a figure moving out of the corner of my eye. Good perfect time.

"Well we were going to go after this one jewel, that on of Youko's enemies owned but no I had to go get caught in that god be damned trap." Perfect, now I felt Kurama come in.

"What was your partners name?" he asked shakily.

"Youko, Youko Kurama," Kuronue said eyeing Kurama.

I smiled a big famous smile and turned to Kurama.

"Kurama meet Kuronue….again….. and Kuronue meet Kurama……again,"

Oh I think I'm really gonna like it here

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

M-Chan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's done. With some help from Nerwen.

Nerwen: Yes! I get credit. _Cheers_

M-Chan: Preview?

In the next Chapter… 

Jessi has the infamous party. Due to heavy stress, Jessi has a bit too much to drink with a low tolerance to alcohol. A few people then decide to pay her a surprise visit….

M-Chan: okay, buh-bye now, Ciao!


	4. Little note

Okay so here's the deal, I have lost all inspiration to write. I might not be updating for a while but when I do update it WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. you can hold me on that. k? ok

M-Chan


End file.
